


Буря

by Lena013



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: С морозным ветром...





	Буря

**Author's Note:**

> Джек Фрост — не выдуманная сценаристами фигура. Прообразом был персонаж скандинавских легенд, который был, как правило, стариком, но мог принимать и другие обличья. Мальчик, юноша, мужчина, дед. Ему всё равно. И именно он отвечал за ледяные узоры. (с) Википедия

С морозным ветром на небольшой остров приходит многое. Тишина, холод, усталость. Тоска. Викинги не любили снежные бури подобно этой: густой, словно стена, и нескончаемой, будто время застыло. Будто ночь поглотила солнце, а тучи украли звезды, оставив после себя не исчезающий холод. Мало кто выходил за двери дома в такие дни и вечера.

Никто не любил такое ненастье.

_Иккинг будто бы был рождён, чтобы отличаться ото всех._

С морозным ветром приходит одинокий дух. Он мягко ступает босыми ногами по поверхности сугробов и медленно обходит каждый дом, останавливаясь у застекленных окон, чтобы оставить красивый ледяной узор.

_Дух не виден людям, он никогда не будет ими услышан, в него не верят._

Иккинг часто нарушал запреты. Он никогда не хотел ничего плохого: просто, так получилось — то, что он изо дня в день повторял отцу, объясняя свою очередную — _задумку_  — выходку. Когда юному викингу было шесть, он случайно поджег кузницу, а хотел зажечь печь. Когда ему было восемь, он чуть не утонул в лесном озере, соскользнув с ветки на высоком дереве, дабы собрать немного шишек: «Чтобы зарисовать!», — объяснял он сердитому и мокрому отцу. В девять лет мальчик оставил деревню без единственного вечно занятого лекаря, предложив тому компот из ягод, что собственноручно собрал возле деревни — с тех пор, к слову, Иккинг лучше всех разбирается в съедобности всего, что растет в лесах.

_Он был ходячим бедствием, сам того не желая._

Иккинг был похож на снежную бурю в самый разгар суровой зимы, к которой каждый в деревне привык и смирился — _надо просто переждать._

Дух зимы задумчиво провел пальцами по оконной раме с наружной стороны деревянного дома, что стоял посреди всех домов на небольшом выступе, выделяясь. Дерево уже было покрыто инеем насквозь, пробираясь через щепки, через стекло и через тепло, что находится по ту сторону. Дух осторожно наклонился пониже, не спеша пока что выводить узоры на стекле.

Иккинг любил смотреть на то, как идет снег. Быстро, медленно, яростно, лениво, мелко, крупно — Иккинг любил снег, несмотря на то, что видит его девять месяцев в году. В такие моменты ему не хотелось спать, он гасил свечу и садился у окна, подпирая голову ладонью. Белый снег был заменой любого светила в темноте. Чистый ровный нетронутый слой поражал мальчика двенадцати лет — не удивительно, ведь взрослые говорили, что последние десятилетия ничего подобного не видели, кажется, они чем-то прогневали Богов.

Дух холода и льда смотрел на единственного ребёнка, что не спал в такое время — далеко за полночь. Не уверен он был и в том, что хоть кто-то из взрослых не спит. Он чувствовал, что его присутствию здесь не рады — все хотели заснуть, забыться, а на утро увидеть успокоившуюся погоду и солнце, что чуть-чуть, да согревает своими лучами. Дух с интересом наклонил голову на бок, вглядываясь мальчику в глаза, приближаясь к окну, пока не коснулся носом, нечаянно оставив небольшой морозец, что мгновенно расползся по стеклу.

Иккинг удивленно моргнул, потом еще несколько раз, поднимая голову от руки. Только что, из ниоткуда, перед ним появился невиданный доселе узор! Красивый и с множеством завитушек разной толщины и длины. Иккинг аккуратно провел пальцем вдоль одного из них, что тут же растаял вслед за его движением, мальчик сразу убрал руку, чтобы ничего более не испортить.

В больших зеленых глазах читалось неприкрытое восхищение.

Дух улыбнулся, привычно выводя новые шедевры узора для одного единственного зрителя.

Когда-то у духа было имя — _он в этом уверен_  — но оно выветрилось из головы. Когда-то дух был весел, общителен и дружелюбен. Когда-то он дышал, испытывал холод и помнил своё имя. _Когда-то дух был жив._

Иккинг любил морозные дни, снег и узоры на стекле, что появлялись каждую бурю, как по волшебству, пока он заворожено смотрел на окно.

С морозным ветром приходит невидимый безымянный дух, что исчезает в последних снегах бури, становясь частью их…


End file.
